


Malas decisiones

by aguasturbias



Series: Meme time [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, de amigos a amantes, dudas crónicas, uso recreacional de drogas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico debería haberlo pensando dos veces antes de acostarse con su mejor amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malas decisiones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Basado en un prompt del festival I HAD A CRUSH, en el LJ de darkilluz: "That night I smoked a joint/ with my best friend/ we found ourselves in bed /when I woke up he was gone " de la canción Diplomat's Son de Vampire Weekend. Para marisilly, luz de nuestras vidas y causante de esto.

Si no hubieran fumado o si Percy no hubiera ido a verlo, malhumorado porque Annabeth está con ese cabeza hueca de Michael, o si hubiese sido más prudente, sino hubiese sacado el pucho... probablemente no habría pasado nada. Pero es temprano por la mañana, el olor a café intenso en el ambiente y la luz se cuela traidora entre las ventanas. Más allá del pasillo la cama está hecha un desastre, las sábanas revueltas y huele a sexo en la habitación, intenso en las narices de Nico cuando se despertó, estirándose como un gato, para notar la ausencia de otro cuerpo en la cama y la presencia de un mareo que amenazaba matarlo.

Son malas decisiones, desde luego, pasan siempre, y sus dedos tamborilean contra la taza de café, la respiración lenta, forzada, no es nada que vaya a quebrar su amistad. Puede que se haya ido a comprar algo, Nico nunca tiene nada en la nevera, así que... a lo mejor fue por el desayuno. Pasa la mano ausentemente por su nuca, los tatuajes en sus brazos trayendo a la memoria la ocasión en que los obtuvo, cuando Percy lo acompañó al lugar y se quedó con él a pesar de su miedo a las agujas y su incapacidad de quedarse quieto más de veinte minutos. Después se fue con prisa, despeinándolo y diciendo con una sonrisa que Annabeth acababa de volver del Olimpo. Tenían una cita. 

La ha cagado mal, literalmente se ha aprovechado de él, vamos qué tipo de amigo te invita maría y luego se acuesta contigo después de que tu novia ( _ex_ novia) comienza a salir con un idiota. De seguro lo odia, se ha marchado decidido a que no se vean más, entre avergonzado y furioso, y Nico se acaba el café con el resquemor amargo del pánico en el fondo de la garganta. La ha cagado mal.

Tiene que hacer algo, tiene que decirle algo, o huir. Huir suena perfecto, desaparecerse por un tiempo de Nueva Yorik, visitar a su padre, pasear con la señora O'Leary por los Campos Elíseos de París. Lava la taza sin mayor contemplación; probablemente debería dejarle una nota a Rachel, decirle que se ausentará por un tiempo, que ha surgido un problema. Debería llevar una maleta pequeña, ropa, algunas cosas. Lo suficiente para pasar algunos días lejos antes de bajar al Hades.

Entrar al cuarto es un suplicio, la casaca de Percy aún tirada en el suelo, Riptide en la mesa de noche, las sábanas aún desordenadas, y Nico pasa al lado de la cama con prisa, casi sin mirar, rebuscando en su closet en busca de un par de prendas.

Percy probablemente quiera ser amable, querrá olvidar completamente el asunto atribuyéndolo a la droga, al mal momento, y Nico no tendría ningún problema con eso, pero... La cuestión es que no fue un error. Que, vale, la situación fue la peor y probablemente no habría sucedido de estar los dos en plenos sentidos, pero eso no significa que Nico no quiera eso. No significa que Nico no esté enamorado de Percy Jackson desde dios sabe cuándo. Lo más gracioso es que no es la primera vez que Percy va a lamentarse por Annabeth, y por todo lo que sabe, capaz Percy salió huyendo porque lo llamó Annabeth, o porque quería pedirle una oportunidad más. 

\- ¿Te vas a algún lado?

La ropa que tiene en las manos se le cae al instante, junto con el corazón, y la capacidad de sus pulmones de absorber oxígeno. Percy está apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, mirando un poco al piso, y otro poco a Nico, algo avergonzado, pero nada furioso y Nico no se lo explica.

\- Quizás. 

Percy frunce los labios ante ello y suelta un suspiro que es raro en él, y que provoca por un momento que todos los posibles escenarios en que Percy le dice que todo fue un error acudan a prisa a la cabeza de Nico. Es estresante, y Nico está apunto de decir algo como "no te preocupes, estábamos mal" o algún comentario que le quite la seriedad al asunto, pero Percy le gana el turno.

\- No creo que sea buen momento.

Se la esperaba, no es nada nuevo. Nico asiente repetidamente, los ojos en cualquier lugar menos en Percy, todavía tratando de con la mirada evitar la cama y con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos. Oye el bufido de Percy antes de sentirlo cerca, y cuando alza la mirada, Percy está justo frente a él, aún el ceño fruncido, pero a menos de cinco centímetros de él.

\- No he dicho que- joder, cómo. Me gustas, Nico. 

Nico alza una ceja, incrédulo, porque hace menos de catorce horas Percy se estaba quejado de que Michael era un idiota y Annabeth se merecía algo mejor. Le dice exactamente eso, el tono de voz alzándose cada vez un poco más, pero Percy niega con la cabeza, la frustración patente en su rostro. 

\- Michael es un idiota, y Annabeth se merece algo mejor. Pero a mí no me gusta Annabeth. Nico, terminamos hace un año. 

Es verdad, pero-

\- Nico, me gustas. 

Percy lo besa sin darle tiempo a contestar nada, y Nico mantiene los ojos abiertos, la incredulidad disminuyendo segundo a segundo, mientras su mano se crispa en la camiseta vieja de Percy y sus ojos se cierran paulatinamente. Memorias de ocasiones en que Percy se quedó con él durante una gripe especialmente mala, de días en que se quedaban en el apartamento haciendo nada, jugando videojuegos y viendo películas, días en que Percy se quedaba callado un rato, y Nico giraba a verlo en el momento en que Percy desviaba la mirada, tosiendo un poco, sonrojándose apenas, mirándolo en vez de mirar al televisor y- qué estúpido que has sido, Nico di Angelo, qué, pero qué, estúpido.


End file.
